


It All Started With Rumors

by katiebugwrites



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, I Don't Even Know, My First Fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 15:26:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10389807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katiebugwrites/pseuds/katiebugwrites
Summary: After Chloe ruins Marinette's plans of confessing, will Marinette be able to fight herself? Or will Hawkmoth take advantage of yet another teenage girl.Yep I know, this probably isn't a good story but whatever future ones will be better





	

"Alya, I can't believe I am going to confess to Adrien!"   
Marinette said. She was finally going to tell Adrien her feelings. But what she didn't know was that Chloe had overheard her plans and would not let her get away with it. Chloe knew that Adrien had a soft spot for Marinette and he would accept her feelings.  
On Instagram:  
xXChloe+AdrienXx- I saw Marinette try to kiss Nathaneal today before class... Blah blah other fake rumers blah

At lunch

"Girl everyone knows Chloe be lying. Don't listen to her" Alya texted Marinette during lunch. She had gone home early, she just couldn't face Adrien or Nathaneal. Tikki tried to cheer Marinette up but it didn't work.  
"FINE. Don't answer my texts, don't return my calls. Just don't contact me at all Marinette."  
When Marinette read the text she couldn't hold back her tears anymore. She rained her salty tears as the black butterfly flew into her earrings.   
" Hello, Soul Breaker, you have been embarrassed by your classmate and betrayed by your best friend. Join me and we can work for a safe, happy life. Please, Ladybug."  
"Hawk moth, I can't-"  
Marinette's mom walked in as...  
"Say no."  
Sabrine or Marinette's mom watched in horror as her daughter transformed. Her new look was a black mask with gold edges. Her long sleeves looked like bat wings when she opened her arms. She still had her ladybug suit, but the red was black and the black dots were gold. Her ladybug earrings turned gold as well.  
"I think a visit to school is necessary. MUAHAHA"  
Soul Breaker jumped out her window, blowing her mother a kiss that made Sabrine collapse on the floor.

At school

Chloe Bourgeois! Where are you? I need an autograph.  
"I'm here. Did someone need an autograph from the famous me?"  
"Yes. Would you bring adrien, I need a pic of you 2. You make the cuustest couple." Soul Breaker rolled her tongue.   
A few moments later Chloe and Adrien stood in front of her. Soul breaker stared Chloe down.   
"Hey Adrien. Do you like this girl?"  
"What? Oh um, She is my friend I guess."  
Soul Breaker pulled her phone out and showed Adrien all the lies and rumors she shared for the whole world to see. And also the dress Marinette made last year for the fashion contest, the dress Adrien liked so much that Chloe destroyed it.   
"Can you still like this girl after all she's done? After ALL THE PAIN SHE CAUSED ME AND MANY OTHERS!!"  
"Marinette? What happened?"  
"CHLOE HAPPENED"  
Soul Breaker blew Chloe a kiss before leaving. Chloe fell to the ground, holding her heart.  
"I will spare you Adrien. But don't get in my way."  
Marinette flew away as she left Adrien wordless. 

Adriens POV

"Chloe. Did you really do all those things?"  
"YES" Chloe said almost robotically.   
"I mean. What, she is NOT. LYING"  
Chloe couldn't lie.   
"I MEAN. THAT GIRL PUT A CURSE ON ME. I DID DO ALL THAT. UGH"  
Chloe couldn't stand. Couldn't move. She layed down and closed her eyes. Adrien stood up and ran into the bathroom. PLAGG CLAWS ON. he yelled.

Marinette's POV

I flew around for a while, blowing kisses to everyone that passed my vision. Before I knew it the whole of Paris was asleep on the ground, all clutching their hearts. The only place left was school, the principal made sure no students left, afraid they would suffer the same fate as all of Paris. She approached the school and blew the door a kiss. The doors opened as she strut in, blowing two freshman kisses while she passed.   
"HELLO Mr. Dameclues, I want everyone down in the school center now or else..." the principal was heard over the loudspeaker, " I would like all students to report to the school center immediately."

Alya's POV

Our whole class, or somewhat our whole class. Minus Chloe, Adrien, and Marinette. Alya tried to get away to see ladybug in action, but her teacher held her hand to keep her from getting away. They walked out to the school center, only to see Soul Breaker holding Mr. Dameclues by his tie. When all the classes arrived, Soul Breaker spoke.   
"Why hello people. I want these people to report to the front. Alya, Adrien, Sabrina, and Kim."  
I walked up, along with my frightened classmates. "Alya, record this. Now."I pulled out my phone and started recording live to my blog. 

Marinette's POV

I had Kim and Sabrina stand next to each other. I was gonna have Alya stand next to Adrien, but..."WHERE IS ADRIEN"I asked angrily. "H-he l-l-left mi- miss." Sabrina stuttered. "FINE. I did say I would spare him." I blew Kim and Sabrina kisses and clutched their hearts before they fell over. "Alya, you're going to be my personal recorder. All you other students..." I blew one massive kiss that put out the whole school. Alya's eyes widened as I grabbed her wrist and flew off to the Effle Tower. After we landed I said to the camera," Chat Noir, if you want all off Paris to awake again, come to the Effle Tower with your miraculous. 

Chats POV

After many arguments with Plagg, Adrien decided to go to the Effle tower but he would spy on soul breaker until he figured out where the akuma was. He wasn't stealthy enough though. Soul Breaker saw and wrapped him in her yoyo. He thought in his head. I am so totally majorly screwed. And Plagg thought, I told you I was right. 

Marinette POV

I had him wrapped up in my yo-yo with and made Alya turn off the camera. He looked at me with fear in his eyes as I took his baton.   
"where is ladybug?"Chat asked  
"Oh you poor cat. Can't see what's directly in front of you. She isn't going to come back anytime soon. I have her miraculous, a peacock miraculous, and hawkmoths miraculous. Soon I'll have your miraculous as well. Hahahahaha."  
His eyes widened even more I thought they would pop out of his head when I realized that he probably thought she was dead. 

Chats POV

When she revealed that she killed Ladybug, I went out of my mind and broke her yo-yo completely with my claws and landed in a position ready to fight. I was going to get her back no matter what happened. I couldn't believe that she had dared touch My Lady and expect to get away with it. 

Marinette's POV

when chat broke my yo-yo I was so angry. How could he have escaped?! My yo-yo is unbreakable. Not even his claws could break it. He looked ready to pounce.   
"ALYA Start recording."   
After I said that, I turned to Chat. His hair was blowing from the wind. I talked again.   
"Chat Noir. If you don't give me your miraculous, I'll put the last civilian of Paris to sleep."   
I turned around for one second to look at Alya to see her wide-eyed and frightened stare. When I turned around again I saw the black cat who used to be my partner. He had come closer but he was not close enough. My my yo-yo is broken but I had his baton. I was not skilled with it though and he was able to knock it out of my hand. He was better At PVP then me and before I knew it I was on the ground and he was above me reaching for my before I could pull away. One of my earrings popped out of my ear and I transformed back to Marinette without Luxury forgetting what happened. 

All POV

When Marinette detransformed, she looked around and only saw Alya teary eyed and a Chat Noir looking down at her. She remembered everything she had done. Threatening Alya and Chat. She looked at Chat and said,  
"I'm sorry so so so so sorry Chat I-"  
"WHERE IS LABYBUG!" Chat screamed in her face, Alya was still recording, though the video was shaky.   
"Chat I- I don't know"  
"YES YOU DO!! Maybe I should crack that other earring and you'll tell me!"  
Marinette immediately looked to the ground and saw her smashed miraculous.   
"NOO CHAT WHY DID YOU SMASH IT!?"  
"Because that's where the akuma was. WHERE IS LADYBUG?!"  
There was a dead silence. They all heard Alya's phone stop recording when she hit the button. Marinette broke the silence with 3 words.   
"I am Ladybug"  
All Alya could do is stare as Chat bent over to pick up her miraculous.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is a cliffhanger. If you want me to continue let me know in the comments and I will. If I do so it will probably be called something like 'The After Math'   
> Also thanks to my friend, her user is LovesWifi, for getting me to post this.


End file.
